


Too Much

by TorrieGrayson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Jack kline - Freeform, Reader-Insert, rean x reader implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 05:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12499408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorrieGrayson/pseuds/TorrieGrayson
Summary: Everyone has their breaking point; after years with the Winchesters. you’ve finally reached yours.Takes place during 12x23





	Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural or any of its respective characters.

Kelly screamed again, tightening her grip on your hands. She had been screaming off and on for the last half hour. Finally, she passed out from the pain. Her body fell lax against the bed, and her breathing slowed. For now, she would have a break.

“I’m so sorry this is happening to you, Kelly.” You whispered, still holding her hand. “I’m sorry this is happening to any of us.”

Sam had come back in the house to check on the two of you. To check if the baby had been born yet. He headed down the hall but stopped when he heard your voice. Were you crying?

“You know, I actually thought we were done with all of this. Cas was safe, Lucifer was back in the cage, or so we thought. The boys had their mom back. Dean and I were- Things were finally looking up,” you laughed bitterly. “After all these years, things were finally looking up.”

You wiped a few creeping tears from your eyes with the back of your hand but settled for burying your head at Kelly’s side when they wouldn’t stop coming. “What’s a vamp or a ghost here or there? I can take that. If that’s the price for all this to be over I’ll gladly pay it.”

Sam risked a glance into the room, he saw you shaking, holding back sobs. “We had our out, and then this happens. You won’t be here to protect him from the world, to protect the world from him. That’s gonna be our responsibility now; because we do the right thing. And we don’t think about ourselves.”

You raised your head, and Sam moved back against the wall so you wouldn’t see him. “I can’t do this anymore,” you shook your head, considering your future. It looked just like the past you wanted to run away from; full of death, and heartache, and the end of the world over and over again. “This isn’t…I don’t want this life. It’s too much.” You sniffled and wiped your face again, pressing your eyes closed. You sat up and cleared your throat. “…but I won’t leave Sam and Dean. So I’m gonna suck it up. And we’re gonna take care of your baby the best we can. I promise.”

“Y/N,” Sam called.

“In here,” you answered, trying to sound normal.

“How is she?” He took a seat next to you.

“Exhausted.” You looked away from him.

“You look like you could use some rest yourself.”

You sighed, chancing a shaky breath. “It’s been a long day. Is everything ready out back?” you asked, changing the subject.

“Just about. When Lucifer shows we’ll be ready for him.

“Good. I um…I’m gonna go see how Dean’s doing,” you got up and hurried out of the room before your tears could betray you.

“Yeah…” Sam said as you retreated.


End file.
